<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maladaptive by Desiree14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142745">Maladaptive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiree14/pseuds/Desiree14'>Desiree14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, References to Depression, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiree14/pseuds/Desiree14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A twisted look on Sasuke and Sakura's relationship in the modern world.<br/>Sasuke is a budding sadist who finds a willing target to exploit.<br/>There is no fluff in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 10 years, he still had nightmares of his parents’ murder. Years or therapy and anti-depressants didn’t make a dent on the guilt he felt for being the sole survivor of that faithful night. Why didn’t Itachi murder him as well? Even though he was only 8, he would have gladly given his life to save his parents.<br/>
His therapist repeatedly reminded him that there was nothing he could have done to change the outcome of that night. He should stop blaming himself and try to accept the events so he can move on. Itachi was mentally ill, his father, Fugaku, refused to acknowledge the obvious signs that something was wrong with his prodigious heir. Without medical treatment, Itachi was basically a walking time bomb. The bomb finally exploded during a clan meeting with all of their extended family in attendance.<br/>
**Massacre Flashback**<br/>
Sasuke arrived home from school to a scene his young mind could barely process; there was blood and dismembered bodies all over his living room. He found his father in a corner huddled over his mother with a sword impaling both bodies. Their bodies were cold and lifeless. Then he saw Itachi in the shadows. Itachi’s murderous grin chilled him to the core.<br/>
“Nii san, what happened? Who killed mother and father?”<br/>
In a few seconds Itachi moved from the sofa and was now a few inches from him with a knife to his throat.<br/>
“Nii san I don’t understand. Did you…? This is not like you at all, please tell me this is not true. Maybe I am dreaming. Please let this be a dream.”<br/>
Itachi started laughing and pressed the blade deeper into his neck. He felt a warm liquid running down his legs. He had lost control of his bladder.<br/>
“Foolish little brother did you just pee your pants? I thought you were a big boy now.”<br/>
Itachi then slowly turned and started walking towards the front door.<br/>
‘I can’t let him get away.’ Sasuke thought. He ran up and kicked Itachi in the shin. Itachi retaliated by grabbing him by the hair and punching him in the gut. Sasuke double over in pain, gasping for air.<br/>
“Foolish little brother do you really think you are strong enough to defeat me? You are not worth my time.”<br/>
**End Massacre Flashback**</p><p>That was the last time he saw Itachi.<br/>
The police eventually caught Itachi a few days later and he was charged with second degree murder. A psychological assessment deemed that he was not criminally responsible, so now he was blissfully spaced on out anti-psychotics living in a state institution. Sasuke just hoped the justice system wouldn’t eventually deem him fit for release.<br/>
Fugaku was the CEO and founder of a multi-million dollar technology corporation. His lawyers made sure he had a will in place. Everything was to be bequeathed to his wife and children. In the unfortunate event that he and his wife passed, he proactively named members of his family to be Itachi and Sasuke’s legal guardians. But they were all killed by Itachi as well. The court had no other option but to appoint a legal guardian who was not a family member. One of the board members, Hiruzen Sarutobi, accepted this responsibility. He was an upstanding citizen, a close friend and advisor to Fugaku who possessed enough money of this own, so the system was not afraid of him stealing Sasuke’s inheritance.<br/>
Hiruzen was a kind but absent guardian, though he made sure Sasuke received therapy and was enrolled in the best school. But Sasuke never opened up his heart to him, he saw his life with his guardian as punishment and no one can ever replace his blood family. He just wished he could have been alone and make his own decisions. But he was smart enough to play along, he would attend all of the therapy sessions, take the prescribed anti-depressants and continue to get good grades. Just until he was 18, then he would take his inheritance and never return to this god forsaken town where everyone knew of his story. Where everyone was nice but pitied him because he was a rich orphan.<br/>
Now he was finally 18, had a full scholarship (not like he needed it) to attend one of the best universities in Tokyo. Despite his ill-fortunes, deep down he hoped a change of scenery would keep the monsters at bay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Getting what she wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm was over, he survived but he still couldn’t outrun his demons. As expected, he was excelling in his coursework, this came easy for him. He wasn’t as smart as Itachi but his intelligence was definitely above average. Which meant little to him. Why wasn't it enough? Why did he hate his life? Running away from his hometown didn’t alleviate any of the nightmares. If he couldn’t find happiness in this life, then maybe he can make others feel an ounce of the pain he lived with everyday.<br/>Naruto was the new constant in his life. He briefly met the blonde in an orphanage while he was waiting to be placed with a guardian. When they met up again in an elective social sciences course, Naruto thought it was faith that the two orphans were meant to be friends. He was now forced to be a part of Naruto’s social circle. That’s where he met Sakura, a scholarship student like himself. She was athletically built, with strong thighs, small breasts and candy pink-dyed hair. He could admit that she was attractive. But she was annoying. From the first day she met him, she tried her best to stay as close to him as possible. She wasn’t in any of his or Naruto’s social sciences class, but she would find excuses to study with them and even attend their lectures. She was irritating, even more so than the other females that vied for his attention. Their approach at grabbing his attention was tolerable and docile, whereas Sakura’s was persistently aggressive. She was too easy and available. He wasn’t interested. He had no real purpose for her in his life. That was until a drunken night out with Naruto and his friends. <br/>He had a little too much to drink at the bar. He sometimes indulged in liquor trying to forget his past, but he knew when it was time to leave. As he was walking back to his apartment his hands tucked into his blue hoodie, he heard light footsteps running behind him. <br/>“Sasuke, wait up. Please, can we talk?”<br/>‘What the fuck did she want now?’<br/>“What do you want Sakura?”<br/>“Can we go back to your place to talk in private?”<br/>“Say whatever you have to say now, I have a headache and I just want to be alone.”<br/>As she looked up into his dark eyes, she played with the sleeves of her thick sweater dress and quietly said to him “I really like you and I was wondering if maybe you felt the same?” <br/>“No.I am not interested but thanks. Good night.”<br/>She then grabbed his wrist. “Can you please give me a chance?”<br/>“Fuck, no. You’re annoying now let go of me.”<br/>He pulled away but she held on tighter. “Sasuke, do you know I would do anything for you? Anything you wanted me to do. Anything to make you happy.”<br/>This sparked something insidious within him. Women were relatively easy and he could fuck nearly any one he wanted. But there were boundaries he never tried crossing with them. Though a part of him wondered what it would be like to dominate another’s life and push them beyond their comfort zone just to fulfill his desires. Maybe Sakura had more to offer than he initially thought. <br/>“Prove it.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“You heard me, prove it.”<br/>“What do you want me to do?”<br/>He grabbed her wrist, pulled her into a dark alley and then pushed her to her knees. She winced when she felt the cold, hard concrete against her delicate soft knees. <br/>“Prove it”<br/>“Here?”<br/>“Hn”<br/>She unzipped his pants, then unsheathed his erect penis from his boxers. She gulped nervously.<br/>“I’ve never done this before and what if someone sees us.” Sasuke was the first and only guy she was ever interested in. Growing up with a mother who was the only breadwinner and a sick unemployed father, didn’t offer her the luxury of pursuing romantic inclinations. She had to be practical in order to survive and eventually assist her family. Focusing on her education was the only way out of the cycle of poverty she was trapped in. But she couldn’t stifle those feelings around Sasuke. He was handsome, alluring and smart. She knew he came from money, but would never admit to herself that this was part of the reason she was attracted to him. Her inner feminist was adamant that she was beyond fairy-tale fantasies of being rescued by a handsome prince. <br/>“Just put it in your mouth and suck it.” <br/>She began moving toward his erect member, then breathed in nervously and placed the tip in her mouth. His pre-cum tasted bitter sweet. <br/>She nervously licked the tip and started softly sucking the head. <br/>Sasuke was getting impatient with her awkward and innocent actions, so he grabbed her head steady and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. <br/>His long, thick penis quickly reached the back of her throat triggering her gag reflex. Tears streamed down her face. She reacted to the sudden undesired feeling of choking by pushing him away. But he stood his ground and grabbed on to her head with more force. Seeing the tears smudge her makeup and feeling his member hit the back of the throat excited him further. He was never this forceful with anyone else. He loved the feeling of controlling her. His pace quickened and he aggressively came into her mouth. <br/>“Swallow it.”<br/>She easily complied, not relishing the feeling of the sticky substance slowly oozing down her throat. He zipped up his jeans and began walking away while she was still on her knees. She quickly cleaned her mouth, dusted the dirt off of her bruised knees then ran up to him. <br/>She moved closer in an attempt to kiss him, but he pushed her away.<br/>“Go home, Sakura.”<br/>“Can we meet up again?”<br/>“We’ll see.” With that he walked away leaving her in the dark alley, not wondering if she would make it home in one piece. <br/>Sakura felt used, but maybe with time he would start to open up to her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>